The present invention generally relates to a coated plastic receipt and, more specifically, to a coated plastic receipt which may be used to display transaction and/or advertising indicia in a variety of applications, including as cash register rolls, ATM rolls, tickets, coupons and other applications involving the use of printed transaction materials.
Sales receipts have traditionally consisted of paper. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,209,513 to Batelli, which discloses a paper receipt with pre-printed UV print capable of receiving transaction indicia. However, there are certain disadvantages associated with paper receipts. For example, paper receipts contain fibers that give off dust when used with machinery, requiring maintenance costs to control this dusting effect. Also, paper receipts are highly ink-absorbent, so that during manufacture and use they consume relatively large amounts of ink/color ribbon as compared to plastic film. Further, paper receipts are not durable and, when exposed to water, tend to tear or disintegrate. Plastic receipt rolls are also quieter than paper in operation. Still further, paper receipts are relatively thick as compared to plastic receipts, increasing storage costs and freight and roll changeover frequency, for example, and hence the costs of using them. Also, paper fibers are not as translucent as plastic film, and there is a potential for a better print quality on plastic film than on paper, both of which contribute to a more attractive advertising medium.
For these reasons, plastic receipts are a more attractive transactional and advertising medium. However, conventional plastic receipts have certain disadvantages which have no doubt prevented their widespread use. For example, they are not capable of retaining transaction indicia in a satisfactory manner. While ink printing can be accomplished on the surface of such receipts, the print will easily smear or can be erased. Thermal printing on conventional plastic receipts will not work at all. U.S. Pat. No. 5,229,218 to Dobreski, for example, discloses a plastic receipt but fails to disclose how printing can be accomplished on such a receipt.
Conventional plastic receipts also have a very smooth surface which provides poor traction when fed through printers or other machinery. This can result in an unreliable product, both in the process of manufacturing small rolls from larger rolls, as well as in use of the rolls during a transaction (when downtime and maintenance costs are particularly high).
Conventional plastic receipts also become easily electrically charged, especially when rubbed against printer parts, etc., which can cause them to become unreliable in use. This may be the case even if they are specifically prepared against static electricity, since contact with expensive and sensitive equipment is commonplace and friction and heat can develop in printers, etc., which can easily charge plastic material. A further disadvantage of conventional plastic receipts is that, in the past, plastic receipts have been "treated" sufficiently (i.e., a well known chemical treatment which provides enough tension on the plastic surface so that it can be printed on) on only one side or not at all.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a coated plastic receipt capable of bearing printed transaction indicia which is superior to conventional paper receipts (given the advantages of plastic receipts mentioned above) and that overcomes the disadvantages mentioned above that are associated with conventional plastic receipts.
Another object of the invention is to provide an aesthetically pleasing sales receipt, of higher quality and improved physical appearance, so that the customer receives an enhanced transaction document. It is envisioned that the coated plastic receipt of the present invention will serve as a contemporary advertising medium appropriate for use in various locations such as transaction outlets, suppliers of goods/services, public information, etc.
A further object is to provide a sales receipt which can be used without detrimental impact on the environment.